Archivo:Official PAC MAN DASH! Launch Trailer
Descripción PAC-MAN DASH! by NamcoBandai Games Inc. Gobble up all the cookies and ghosts! PAC-MAN keeps busy running and eating in this action-filled game! Available free of charge! Description Anyone can play! Just touch and jump! -Touch the screen to jump and eat cookies and ghosts in this simple game! Comical PAC-MAN and ghost characters keep active! -PAC-MAN and his friends, as well as ghosts and monsters all display a wide range of actions! Run through many different stages! -Run through a variety of stages, from PAC-MAN's home in the big city, to the ghosts' world underground. -As you progress through the stages, you will be able to jump really high off of jump platforms and feel the satisfaction of taking down monsters! Tackle over 70 missions! -Challenge yourself with many different missions, such as eating 300 cookies, or jumping 40 times! -Clear them to get exciting presents! Try to see how long you can keep running! -If you jump well and eat the ghosts, you can keep running longer! -Keep eating and eating and eating... How long can you keep it up? Use lots of power-up items and aim for a new record! -Exchange your accumulated cookies for power-up items! -The various power-ups are fun to watch! You can see PAC-MAN transform, or his friends come to help him! -There are so many useful items to let you jump further, or eat more cookies and ghosts! You can save up to 4 different game files, so the whole family can play! -Save games for friends and family members in different files! -Everyone can share their cookies and items, so work together to collect them! -Compete to see who can keep running the longest! Connect with PAC-MAN toys! -Users in the USA can enjoy another feature connected with the PAC-MAN toy campaign! -Read the barcode on your PAC-MAN toy with your camera, and you can rent the item that matches the toys for seven days! -During the rental period, you can obtain the item for half as many cookies! -------- Q&A -------- Q: I want to share my save data with iCloud. A: You can share data by using the same App Store account with both devices you want to share the cloud data with, and following the procedure below. Settings - iCloud - Sign in with your App Store account - Storage & Backup - Set iCloud back-up to "On". Q: I don't want to share my data with iCloud. A: Settings - iCloud - Storage & Backup - Manage Storage - Select device to exclude from sharing - Set "PAC-MAN DASH!" in the back-up options to "Off". To resume sharing with a device you have removed, use the same steps as above, but set "PAC-MAN DASH!" to "On". Also, by deleting your save data, you can also delete the save data on the iCloud. When you erase all your data, all data except for permanent items will be erased and cannot be recovered, so please be careful. model iPhone5,iPhone4S iPod touch（5th generation） iPad (4rd generation) iPad (3rd generation) iPad mini OS version iOS5.0.1 or later Disclaimer (1) Operation is not supported for the models and OS versions other than those recommended. (2) Depending on your usage, there may be cases where operation is unstable even with the recommended models. (3) Regarding recommended OS versions, although it says or later this does not guarantee that it will support the latest OS version. recommended models and other inquiries http://bnfaq.channel.or.jp/english/ *English support only --- © 2013 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. iTunes Store Page: https://itunes.apple.com/nz/app/pac-man-dash!/id660127957 Homepage: http://bnfaq.channel.or.jp/english Categoría:Vídeos